As Long As You Love Me
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: Hermione leaves her Veela for only a moment, and now she knows why he was so opposed to it.


**This fic has nothing to do with the Justin Bieber song. I just like the saying. Enjoy.**

They had gotten her owls. She wouldn't tell them where she was. They didn't need to know. All they knew was she was coming back today.

The whole Order was waiting by the fireplace, waiting for her to Floo in.

In a swirl of green flames, Hermione's curly hair popped out, followed by a happy smile.

"Hey everybody."

Harry rushed forward to hug his best friend, and only then did he know everything was ok.

~:~:~

Hermione felt weird. In clothes. She hadn't been in clothes for weeks. She hadn't exactly been allowed to, not that she had minded.

She was really happy to see her friends.

As she gave out hugs to everyone, she made sure to keep her hips away from them, and made sure her long hair always covering her neck. She wasn't going to let them know.

~:~:~

It was much later that Ron approached her. She was in the kitchen, trying to help make extra potions for the cupboard. No one was in there with her.

Ron cornered her between the counters of Grimmauld Place. Hermione tried desperately to push him away, but he was just as desperate. He knew he was in love with Hermione, and not seeing her for so long had him worried sick. He leaned forward to kiss her; she backed away and turned her head.

Ron growled, frustrated.

"Come on, 'Mione," he pouted, trying again to reach her lips. He pressed his body closer to hers, trying to stretch with her, only for his pelvis to brush against her second mark, etched into her hip by the bite of her lover.

Hermione's face heated up. Her stomach pooled with pleasure. Her thighs clenched together in an attempt to keep herself in line.

Ron stared at her oddly, and then what was happening to her seemed to dawn on him. He reached for her again. Even in her haze Hermione managed to pull back more. Her angle caused her hair to fall from her shoulder.

Ron eyes bore into her neck as he comprehended what it was.

Hermione was a mate.

Not his. She belonged to someone else. Being a Veela's mate was a fairytale dream, yet it had happened to _his _girl. He angrily grabbed her arms.

"Who is he, Hermione?"

Hermione was now breathing really heavy, Ron not realizing what he was doing to her. She shook her head stubbornly, trying not to scream out her pleasure.

"Damn it Hermione, who is he? You have a Veela! Why isn't he here? He's supposed to be protecting you, isn't he?"

Hermione finally managed to push Ron away, and took a deep breath as she tried to calm down her ecstasy. She looked at Ron blankly, not answering anything. She drug her hair back over her bite mark, but Ron angrily grabbed the chunk and flung it back.

"Who is your Veela?" he yelled heatedly, taking a step closer to her. Hermione's eyes widened nervously, hoping no one had heard him. Her silent plea went unanswered.

Harry stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. He saw her mark clear as day, her hair still hanging over her shoulder.

"Veela?" Harry echoed. Hermione hurriedly straightened her hair out to cover everything, then pushed past her friends.

As she made for the fireplace, she saw the shocked faces of multiple members. They had been in the dining room, talking over plans. They had heard all of Ron's shouts. Hermione stared helplessly at Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and the few others who were in on the secretive planning. Turning around, she discovered Ron with a red face, walking toward her with a mouth ready to blow.

Hermione ran for the fireplace, grabbing dust as she entered. Throwing it on the ground, the last thing she saw was Harry trying to hold an angry Ron back. Her eyes met Harry and she Flooed away.

~:~:~

Draco was waiting by the fireplace. As she stumbled out, the first thing she noticed was his fangs. They were gleaming in the firelight as he angrily paced back and force.

Once she was out, he immediately pulled her to him, rubbing his cheek against her head. She hugged him back tightly, the images of her friends faces running through her mind.

Draco growled against her body.

"You smell like him," he gritted out angrily. "I felt everything. The surprise, the rage, the fear. You shouldn't be afraid. You shouldn't have gone alone."

Hermione shushed him, leaning into his embrace further.

"You know they would have shot you down the moment you stepped out of the fireplace," she reasoned. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen at all, I'm so sorry."

It was Draco who shushed her this time.

When Hermione looked up into his eyes, she saw his fangs receding, and his normal glistening white teeth return. She smiled up at him, and it caused him to smile right back at her. He lowered his head to kiss her hotly.

They stood, kissing the other sensually yet hungrily. Draco pulled apart slightly.

"I _have _to get this scent off of you," he said to her darkly. Draco reached his hand up to her neck and pressed his palm against his bite. She melted into him, letting out a wanton sigh as heat pooled between her legs.

His mouth covered her bite mark, sucking on it hard. Hermione's legs almost gave out from her pleasure, only being saved from falling to the floor by Draco's strong arm like steel around her waist. She whimpered loudly, her hands carding through Draco's hair and pushing him closer.

Draco's hands met her jeans' button, slowly pulling the fastening away and unzipping them, pushing the pants down her legs.

Only then did Hermione understand his earlier statement.

Her back hit the wall as Draco shoved her back, his chest never leaving hers. Hermione rapidly started to unbutton her cardigan, shoving it off her shoulders. She knew he would rip it if it was in the way, and she loved that cardigan. She was pretty sure she loved him too, but she had no plans to tell him that. Then again, he probably already knew. Their connection was scary accurate after they had marked each other; they were so in-tune with each other after such a short time, Hermione knew she should be scared. But she wasn't.

Seeing her taking her clothes off obviously excited Draco. She felt him straining against his pants, pushing against her stomach, begging for her attentions. Draco grabbed the sides of his button-up shirt and pulled, shredding it until it limply fell to the ground. Hermione vaguely wandered why he had bothered getting dressed at all, because he no doubt had plans to make love to her the moment she got back. She would have to bring it up; she knew he had more than enough clothes and the galleons to replace them, but she just hated them being wasted.

Draco got impatient. Ignoring her whimpers, Draco pulled back and began to rip away. He wanted her skin, he had been teased enough.

"Draco," she moaned loudly. Hermione hooked her leg around his hip just as he kicked his pants off and threw her torn shirt and bra to the floor, pulling his pelvis against hers without room for argument. "Kiss me."

Draco smirked at her lovingly, pecking her lips sweetly before plunging into her mouth, taking everything he wanted and giving her everything she deserved.

He kept reaching for her underwear, and even his, but every time he did, Hermione would thrust her hips forward, grinding against his length like a woman deprived, then draw back again when she got his attention.

"Witch," he accused between her heated kisses, but loving what she was doing too much to stop her. After the first week and a half of having his mate with him, she had started to come out of her shell. He knew it was then she had realized she was permanently mated to him, she wasn't going to hold back. She showed her true colors, and they were very colorful. He loved it.

But he needed her. Now.

Draco picked her up, easily wrapping her legs around him. Hermione moved her lips to his neck, skimming his own bite mark, the one she had given him to complete their mating. He almost dropped her.

He threw her on the bed, crawling over her and giving her nowhere to go. He tore away her panties, his fingers meeting her lower lips and rubbing hard. She had been wet from the moment he had touched her neck.

His other hand started massaging her second mark, the one scarred on her hip for eternity. Hermione's body was vibrating with pleasure. She pushed at his shorts, silently begging him to bring her what she needed.

He gave it to her. The small thrusting of her hips and her pleasured whimpers were driving his Veela insane. In one solid shove, he was buried inside his lover.

The bed rocked like a ship in a storm. Draco was an animal, his only mission was to find his end and give Hermione hers.

He moved in and out of her, pushing in all the way and hitting her in all the right places. Hermione threw her head back, her curly tresses spread around her head like wings of angels.

Draco rubbed his body all over hers, following through with his promise. She was only his, and he would let her know that for eternity.

It took minutes to find their releases. They were one for those few beautiful seconds, they touched the stars before they came back down to each other.

Hermione found herself wrapped in his arms, his fingers stroking her hair nimbly. She looked in his eyes.

"We can't stay like this forever," she whispered, and he knew she was speaking the truth. They were in the middle of a war, on opposing sides. Yet, he could never let her go.

"Just don't go back. We could leave, find somewhere and make it our own. Somewhere where we don't have sides or responsibilities, and where I can love you for the rest of our lives." His eyes pleaded with her to say yes, even though he knew her answer. Sometimes he curses her bleeding heart.

"I love them, Draco. I can't leave. No matter how much I love you, I can't let them die."

Draco stared at her, his eyes twinkling, even though he would never admit such a thing. "You love me?"

Hermione realized what she had finally revealed. She looked into his eyes. "I do. But I won't—"

"I won't make you leave. As long as you love me."


End file.
